Speaking of Lip
by Snorcackle
Summary: For once, Tegan is left speechless at the end of an argument.


**AN:** I couldn't help it. I kept trying to write other things, but then this kept popping back into my head. Darn you, Terminus and your air duct scenes, for putting ideas in my head! This story takes place some time between Enlightenment and The King's Demon's. Rated T for suggestions (a bit stronger than most stuff I write, but nothing _too_ strong). Also, I don't really suggest entering into relationships with people whom you tend to fight a lot, just as a small disclaimer. Oh, and I don't own these characters.

* * *

Tegan couldn't say that she was shocked.

She could say a lot of things. She could easily say that she was outraged, or irritated, or even delighted, if she wanted to delve into the parts of her mind that she rarely wanted to admit existed. Maybe, she could even say that she had _expected_ it sooner or later. But to say that she was surprised would be a lie.

Therefore, Tegan could say with complete certainty that was not shock that kept her from moving when Turlough kissed her.

It had all started out so innocently. They had been bickering, as always. True, she had gotten used to him. To be fair, Turlough hadn't tried to kill the Doctor in a while; long enough, in fact, for Tegan to be convinced that he had given up that option for good. That didn't change the fact that he was arrogant, and she was stubborn. He was a liar (Tegan had a sneaky feeling that he was much older than the average schoolboy), and she had a temper (there was a reason she had been sacked from the airline). Completely incompatible. Total opposites. If not for the fact that they were both stuck on the TARDIS together, there was no way on _Earth_ they could ever be friends.

Of course, she reminded herself more regularly than she would like to admit, the anger sex would probably be _amazing_.

At any rate, they were arguing over God-knows-what, and, as always, Turlough was pointing out some flaw in her logic. Tegan couldn't even _remember_ what they were arguing about anymore, let alone prove him wrong. "That's it! I don't even care anymore!" she yelled, beginning to head back down the corridor to her bedroom, sick of listening to him.

"Tegan Jovanka is _giving up_ in an argument?" Turlough scoffed. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day." Even though her back was turned to him, she could sense a smirk creeping onto his lips. _Rabbits_, he was infuriating.

She stormed back over to him. Yep, there it was. A big, smug grin, plastered to his face as he took some pleasure in watching her cave in to his taunts. He stood there, his sleeves rolled up, one hand shoved into his pants pocket, the other one slinging his jacket over his shoulder. Had she not been so angry, she might have even found him attractive. "You," she said, prodding her index finger into his chest, "are so _ridiculously_ arrogant that I can't even be bothered to talk to you. You give nothing but _lip_ all day long-"

"Lip? _Ha!_ Like you can talk about that." His smirk grew into a look of challenge. "You're the mouthiest of them all. Really, I'm surprised you don't argue in your _sleep_."

Oh, he was _insufferable_! "You don't like it? Then maybe you oughtta say something that'd _shut_ me up 'stead of _rile_ me up."

"Do you _really_ want me to?" He raised an eyebrow playfully, and Tegan could see a plan brewing behind his eyes.

She pursed her lips for a moment before responding. "You know what, snake? Have at it, because-"

Tegan was quite suddenly cut off, because _that_ was the moment that Turlough grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. She couldn't possibly respond and give him that satisfaction. Really, the only thing keeping her from giving in wasn't shock, or anger, or confusion, but sheer willpower. She didn't particularly mind the kiss, and, as much as she hated to admit it, it _did_ shut her up for a few seconds.

When he did pull back, she shot him a glare. For a moment, he looked sorry. That illusion was broken rather quickly, though, when he flashed a grin and said, "Told you."

"Oh, you think you're clever, do you?"

"Well, actually, yes."

He was about to turn away and leave, content, thinking he'd won, when Tegan thought of her own plan. She felt as though she could _kill_ him, but she decided that another plan would be much more effective. Before Turlough could get away, Tegan wound her fingers through his short ginger hair and pulled his mouth down to hers. From how his face seemed to tighten rather suddenly, and from the noise of his jacket hitting the floor with a soft _thud_, she could tell that he hadn't anticipated _that_.

Unlike her earlier response, Tegan took the opportunity to get as involved in the kiss as possible, if only to surprise him more. A quick slide of her tongue along his lower lip, and his mouth was soon open as well, prepared to set their tongues flying into a physical battle instead of their usual verbal. _Rabbits_, he was a good kisser. Sparks of electricity blew straight through her as her mouth clung to his, fighting for control of the moment.

A little while later, she was lying in her bed, holding her sheets close to her body, a little embarrassed -and a little relieved- by what had just happened. Clothes were scattered rather haphazardly across her floor –Turlough's shirt was missing a couple buttons that were situated closer to the doorway, various undergarments had fallen by the bedside, and her old boobtube, in a torn mess by a chair, didn't exactly look wearable anymore. Pity. At least she knew that her earlier assumptions were correct.

Tegan smiled as she curled up against Turlough's side. Maybe he _did_ have a lot nerve, but as for lip, well, Tegan couldn't say she minded kissing his.


End file.
